Informing, to inform
Kratka pravila za vpisovanje argumentov, namenjena večji preglednosti: *Svoj argument začnite z obliko: angleški izraz - vaša predlagana rešitev *Nato v naslednjo vrsto vnesite besedilo. Pri tem se lahko poslužite tudi predpripravljenih besedil (npr. v Wordu) in jih z bližnjivo Ctrl-V prilepite v okvirček. Pazite, da ne uporabljate zamikov, oštevilčevanja in točk. Le navaden tekst z odstavki in oštevilčevanje brez zamikov. *Med točkami (če jih uporabljate) napravite presledek ene vrstice. V nasprotnem primeru se vse točke stlačijo in vse skupaj postane nepregledno. Informing, to inform Informing - oblikujoč Informing - navdajajoč, s kvaliteto navdajajoč Iz angleško slovenskega slovarja inform inf*´:m 1. transitive verb informirati, obvestiti, obveščati, poročati, sporočiti, poučiti (of o); prešiniti, navdati (with s, z); formirati, oblikovati; Teozofski slovar ni navedka Angleški pomen besede to tell someone about particular facts The name of the dead man will not be released until his relatives have been informed. SSKJ oblikováti -újem nedov. (á u) 1. dajati čemu določeno obliko: oblikovati glavo kipa; oblikovati kovino, marmor; oblikovati s kladivom, žaganjem; ročno, strojno oblikovati / oblikovati glino v posode / iz testa oblikovati cmoke / to ozemlje je oblikoval ledenik / oblikovati krošnje dreves z razpiranjem ogrodnih vej, redčenjem, rezanjem jim dajati določeno obliko // arhit. dajati, določati obliko predmetu z upoštevanjem skladnosti med funkcionalnostjo, estetiko in tehnološkim procesom: oblikovati embalažo, pohištvo; oblikovati industrijske izdelke / knjigo je oblikoval znani slikar; moderno oblikovati nakit / oblikovati izložbe 2. dajati čemu določene značilnosti: pisatelj je zgodovinsko snov oblikoval dokaj svobodno / publ. oblikovati javno mnenje / publ. narodi hočejo sami oblikovati svojo usodo odločati o njej / ta doživetja so v marsičem oblikovala njegov značaj; v tistih letih se mu je oblikoval svetovni nazor / cene se oblikujejo svobodno 3. delati, ustvarjati: oblikovati volilne enote glede na število prebivalcev; z govornimi organi oblikovati glasove; oblikujejo se nove države / iz besed oblikovati stavke / igralec je svojo vlogo oblikoval prepričljivo 4. z vzgojo povzročati pozitiven razvoj osebnosti: tudi šola oblikuje mlade ljudi / publ. oblikovati strokovni kader šolati, izobraževati / oblikovati koga v harmonično osebnost 5. z besedami izražati kaj: zna jasno, jedrnato oblikovati svoje misli, predloge 6. redko sestavljati skupino za določene naloge; formirati: oblikovati delegacijo, vojaško enoto oblikováti se 1. knjiž., redko, s prislovnim določilom kazati se v obrisih: vrhovi lip, podobni kupolam, so se oblikovali v daljavi / v mislih se mu je oblikovala domača hiša 2. z oslabljenim pomenom, s povedkovim določilom, v zvezi z v izraža, da osebek dobiva vsebino, obliko, kot jo nakazuje določilo: poroženeli deli kože se oblikujejo v luske / misel se je oblikovala v vedno bolj trden sklep oblikujóč -a -e: nanovo oblikujoča se organizacija oblikován -a -o: moderno oblikovani sedeži; listi so oblikovani različno; ima lepo oblikovane roke navdájati -am nedov. (a) povzročati, vzbujati v kom kaj: ta misel ga je navdajala z nemirom, upanjem; smrt jo navdaja z grozo; prijateljstvo in zaupanje ju navdaja s srečo / knjiž. tvoje ravnanje me navdaja z začudenjem // nav. ekspr., z oslabljenim pomenom izraža nastopanje, trajanje duševnega stanja, kot ga določa samostalnik: ljudi je začelo navdajati upanje, veselje; vse je navdajala ena misel / navdajal jo je občutek hvaležnosti Izraz ali beseda v različnih knjigah CF 152 Let us withdraw our thought at this juncture from the informing Consciousness of these three types of spheres, and concentrate our attention upon the realization that each plane is a vast sphere of matter, actuated by latent heat and progressing or rotating in one particular direction. SD I 100,108 They are the informing Entities of the Divine Ray, the Ray of the second Logos, in much the same sense as Fohat and his seven Brothers are the totality of the Primordial Ray. CF 460 It is hidden in the karma of that Being, Who for a period - during the moon chain - held office as the Entity Who is the informing evolutionary Life of the animal kingdom. EA 59 This involves the studying of the horoscope of the spirit of the planet as well as of the informing Life and their joint relationship and interplay. EA 266 The energies of the various signs are attracted by the different planets according to their stage 267 of development and by what is esoterically called "ancient relationship" between the informing entities of the planets and of the constellations. EH 122 Later, when they are learning consciously to be and are becoming radiatory centers of healing force, consciously directed, this informing and then transmitted energy is more constructively employed along both psychological and physical lines. Category:Posamezne besede